clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary the Gadget Guy
2014]] with his Puffle Darwin]] Gary the Gadget Guy, also known as Gary or G, is Club Penguin's local inventor and the former owner of the Sports Shop. He always appears in a white lab coat and his special curved spectacles. He is known to enjoy eating Fish Pizza with extra cheese and anchovies, and is almost always seen drinking coffee while in the HQ. He used to be somewhat shy and potentially claustrophobic. Personality Gary has gone through large amounts of character development and personality changes. Throughout his history, he has been smart and very helpful to most penguins on the island. When he appears in Mission 2, he appears as a somewhat slick and suave scientist who owns the Sport Shop. In later PSA missions, he morphs into more of a leader and technical personality. When he first appeared for the Medieval Party, he appears quiet and imaginative. He is very easily frightened as shown by his scripts during the Halloween Parties. He becomes more partner-like than superior towards the last secret missions, and in the EPF (although he issues orders and missions) he appears as more of a team member, like Jet Pack Guy and Rookie. He recently has been given an English background via his speaking mannerisms in the Club Penguin Times. His inventions have also changed recently, having more realistic names and less EPF related purposes. Gary's role in the EPF seems to be secondary to his being a mascot, shown particularly during Halloween Party 2012. Gary also tells the player fewer tidbits of information. It is also to be noted that Gary never once made any indication of the existence of the EPF during the PSA Era. Gary's friendship with Aunt Arctic, largely noted in previous times, has not been mentioned since the deterioration of the PSA. He has not directly spoken to another mascot outside of interviews since Rockhopper's Quest. He has seemed to act more unusual and nervous since the beginning of 2013. But as of the My Penguin Release Party he said he's not very shy anymore, and as of the Medieval Party 2013 he's definitely back to his old self again. Gary's Inventions :See main article: List of Gary's Inventions Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin. Some of his inventions are around the Island for use by normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000 or 3000 (mainly 3000). It was revealed in Issue 16 of the Club Penguin Magazine that he has 2999 other versions that go wrong and that the 3000th version is always the complete version. It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the EPF, since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 1000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on, although this may just be because the failures are always prototypes, and the final '3000' always works fine. Role in the Penguin Secret Agency and Elite Penguin Force Relationship to the Director Gary is not the founder/leader of the EPF. This was proven because in Mission 10, The Director (who was later revealed to be Aunt Arctic in Operation: Blackout) is seen on a TV screen and G is standing next to the TV. His role is somewhat close to what Q's is from the James Bond series (Q is a single lettered-name, so is G, possibly this is where Club Penguin got his name from). He was the only agent who actually knew who the Director was, and they are close friends. Inventions Gary has designed nearly all PSA (and later EPF) field equipment, including the spy phone. The I.S.E.E.U was designed to provide island-wide surveillance. Gary often creates inventions with specific uses for certain missions, such as the Mini-AC 3000 for Operation: Hibernation. Gary created inventions originally in his room, then in the Gadget Room, and later in Gary's Lab. Relatives Ever since Gary's great uncle made his first appearance at the Halloween Party 2012, it has become a running gag that one of Gary's ancestors were somehow involved in the plot of each party that Gary is present at. Some examples are Garugg the Ugg Ugg at the Prehistoric Party 2013 and Garianna mentioned prior to the Medieval Party 2013. Another possible relative of his was seen on a gravestone at the Dock during the Halloween Party 2013. In the Future Party, Gary meets his future self, Gary 3000. Appearances as a Mascot Appearances Gary normally appears two to three times a year, making him a moderately difficult mascot to locate. Upon finding him, players can receive his background and add him to their friends list. *Halloween Party 2008 *Penguin Play Awards *Festival of Flight 2009 *Halloween Party 2009 *Halloween Party 2010 *Halloween Party 2011 *Medieval Party 2012 *Halloween Party 2012 *Prehistoric Party 2013 *Hollywood Party *My Penguin Release Party *Medieval Party 2013 *Gary appeared on October 29, 2013 (during Halloween Party 2013), where he hosted a "Mad Scientist Convention" on the Server Mukluk. *Prehistoric Party 2014 *Future Party *Spanish 5th Year Anniversary Party *Halloween Party 2014 Backgrounds Gary normally gives out a new background on his every visit. *Gary Background *New Gary Giveaway *Gary Medieval Giveaway *Gary's Halloween Giveaway 2012 *Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway *Gary's Explosive Giveaway *Gary's Potion Giveaway *Gary 3000 Giveaway Quotes See Gary/Quotes. Gary's Items Gary has a collection of Club Penguin items that he has in his inventory, which are listed below. Clothing Pins Trivia *Gary's first appearance on the island was during the Halloween Party 2008. *Gary has at least six lab coats. One that he wears, another in the Gadget Room, three on a coat hanger in his room and one on the ground next to the coat hanger. **Although four of them likely were destroyed in the explosion. *Gary has at least the first 32 pins in his collection except the Soccer Ball pin as seen in the Missions. *Although Gary wears Old Blue in the Missions and on his player card, his in-game avatar is Blue. *He likes extra strong cheese and anchovies on his Pizza as he said on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Gary judged the 2010 Halloween igloo decorating contest with Aunt Arctic. *Gary stated in Mission 9 that he liked coffee and mathematics. *Gary was the first mascot able to be added as a buddy. *Some pictures show him writing with his left hand others show him using his right, meaning it's possible for him to be ambidextrous. *Gary's glasses could be special, because in the Halloween Party 2011, he didn't need night vision goggles or a lamp to see. Otherwise he knows the way of the Dark Chamber naturally. *Gary tries not to be confusing as proved in mission #3. *Gary has anywhere between 10-99 pairs of socks (it is different to everyone) as revealed on Mission 1. *Gary helped Rockhopper upgrade The Migrator for Rockhopper's Quest. *Gary is best friends with Aunt Arctic mentioned in the Club Penguin Official Annual 2011. *In Issue #341 of the Club Penguin Times he said that he built the Hydra. *At the beginning of the Medieval Party 2012, there was a bug that had the player card he had from the Halloween Party 2011 and had the Thunder Blade instead of the Ghoul Detector. Club Penguin later changed his player card to his classic player card. *A game he played when you were in his "home" (lighthouse) at the Medieval Party 2012 is "I Spy Wizard Eye". *At the Medieval Party 2012, there was a special seat at the lighthouse for him, probably to escape crowds. *Gary made a cameo appearance in The Party Starts Now (Song). *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is the most likely to save the island with a Milkshakerocketcopter3000. *Gary could not add some penguins at the beginning of Halloween Party 2012 because of a glitch. *Gary was kidnapped by Herbert P. Bear on November 8th, 2012 and freed on November 24. *His way of saying "Great Scott" is similar to Dr. Emmet L. Brown from Back to the Future, a popular movie franchise. *Two of his favorite dinosaurs are Micropachycephalosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus. *When he was a kid he had a stuffed Tyrannosaurus named Lord Chompington, who apparently, was quite polite. *He has many family members, including cousins, uncles and an aunt (not Aunt Arctic). Most of them are possibly shy. *He's shown to have an extremely high degree of myopia (shortsightedness), as his left eyeglass has -11.5 degrees and the right one has -13.5 degrees. *In the Club Penguin Magazine, he was in Penguins Uncovered and had his own section called Gary's Gear. *Gary appeared two months in a row in early 2013, making appearances in both the Prehistoric Party 2013 and Hollywood Party. *He is one of the smartest penguins in Club Penguin. *It is revealed in PSA Mission #9 that Gary is good with numbers. *Gary stated at the My Penguin Release Party, that he is not very shy anymore. *Gary has a Goldfish that lived in his room until the Popcorn Explosion. It appears to have survived, as it now lives in an H20 Dispenser in the Everyday Phoning Facility. *It took him 3000 times to get his first potion right during the Medieval Party 2013. *We learn a lot about him in WaddleOn Episode 13... with Gary!. **The reason he is bald is because he used a Hair Chair 3000. **He builds a new room called the Future Dome, where the mad scientist convention is going on. **He almost had the Blacksmith Force lose their jobs. *He came up with the idea of using trains to transport the coins in Herbert's Hoard Lair during the Holiday Party 2013 **For this, many people assumed that he would be a mascot in the party. However, he stated that he would be busy researching for distant relatives, and would not appear at the party. *He used to not have a puffle because of his duties, which caused him to be much too busy to care for a puffle. However, during the Prehistoric Party 2014 he adopted a [[Dinosaur Puffle|Blue Triceratops Puffle]] named Darwin. ** There was a vote to choose the name. The other possible choices were Archimedes (Archie), Marsh and Pi. *Gary met Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, and invited them to his lab to work on experiments during the Muppets World Tour. *According to the Club Penguin Times, in the future, Gary is called Gary 3000, who is like present Gary, but different. He builds amazing gadgets used all over the galaxy, including Robos, which are used by the Extra-Planetary-Federation to combat threats from outer space and other dimensions. Gallery See also *EPF Command Room *Gary's Inventions *Famous Penguins *Field-Op *EPF *Cheese 3000 *Halloween Parties *Operation: Blackout *Darwin *Gary 3000 Mission and mascot sighting compilation here Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Elite Agents Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Owners Category:PSA Category:Spy Category:Mission Characters Category:FAOTW Category:Homepage Category:Sport Shop Category:Hard Mascots to Meet. Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Gariwald VIII Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Prehistoric Party Category:Gary's Family Category:Hollywood Party * Category:Book Characters Category:Halloween Category:Medieval Party Category:Medieval Party 2012 Category:Medieval Party 2013 Category:Meetable Character Category:EPF Agents Category:Top EPF Agents Category:Future Party Category:Halloween Party 2014 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014